Encuentro con el Destino
by Alice Fudou
Summary: Tranquilidad era la que reinaba en todas las eras, todo calmado desde el accidente de Paradox, hasta que una misteriosa organizacion destruye la tranquilidad dejando solo caos a su paso. Ahora nuestros heroes tendran que rescatar la paz que se perdio y restaurar el flujo del destino, aunque en su aventura descubriran un secreto inesperado. Varias parejas. NO YAOI O YURI!
1. Secuestro

**Yo: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo la han pasado? Bueno eso no interesa mucho jaja. Ahora es el inicio de mi historia con nuestros protagonistas de esta historia.**

**Yusei: al parecer, nosotros no somos los protagonistas (refiriéndose a él, Yuma, Yuugi, y Jaden)**

**Yo: que observador eres Yusei-kun ˆ-ˆ**

**Aki: ¬¬ ten cuidado**

**Yo: WOW que celosa O.O**

**Kisara: bueno ¿ y quiénes son los protagonistas?**

**Yo: Lean para averiguarlo… ¡Ahora es turno de Haruto-chan hacer el Disclaimed!**

**Haruto: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series no le pertenecen a Beta-chan solo Geranova-nechan y Mellie-san.**

**Kaito/Jesse: lastimosamente (susurrando)**

**Yo: ¿Qué dijeron? ¬¬**

**Geranova: Kaito-san no dijo nada… ¿verdad? (ojos matadores)**

**Mellie: Yo no escuche a Jesse decir algo… ¿o sí? (igual cara)**

**Jesse/Kaito: s-si…n-no dijimos n-nada**

**Yo: así me gusta ˆ-ˆ**

**Jack/Seto: si así son ellas dos, no quiero saber cómo son Carly y Kisara**

**Kotori/Ruka/Rio: ¡Ya comenzamos!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la ciudad de Domino City se encontraba la gran y famosa corporación Kaiba donde nuestros protagonistas se encuentran buscando algo que hacer. Tener duelos era divertido pero al saber la estrategia del otro, el famoso juego se convertía en algo más. Kaiba Seto trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto que haría que el Duelo de Monstros tomara un nuevo rumbo hacia el futuro. Muchas compañías quería tener poder sobre dicho aparato por eso Seto era el único con la llave de aquella habitación, ni Mokuba ni Kisara tenían copias. Sabían que esto cambiaría la historia del Duelo de Monstros…pero no sabían cuánto cambiaria.

En un domingo, en Kaibalandia niños de todas partes jugaban y se divertían a lo máximo. Yuugi, el rey de los duelos, junto a sus amigos Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity y Mokuba se encontraban en el parque divirtiéndose como todos los demás. Seto le había dado permiso mientras el junto a Kisara arreglaban unos problemas con las maquinas. Joey, como era de esperarse, era el más emocionado y trataba de subirse a todos los juegos posible ya que como Mokuba los acompañaba tenían entradas gratis para todos los juegos.

-¡YUUGI!- grito una chica, algo que puso celosa a Tea. Al voltearse vieron a una chica que corría muy agitada con su cabello blanco atado en una cola de caballo. Al detenerse ella respiro algo agitada y volvió a la postura en menos de 3 segundos. –Yuugi por fin te encuentro-

-¿para qué me buscabas Kisara?- pregunto curioso Yuugi ante la albina.

-Necesito tu ayuda, veras las máquinas de duelo están terminadas y ocupamos que nos ayudes a probarlas- informo Kisara al de cabello tri-color.

-Claro- dijo sonriente a lo cual la albina respondió con otra sonrisa. En cuestión de minutos los chicos llegaron a un salón vacío donde Kaiba tenía un duelo con una máquina. -¿Qué hace Kaiba-kun?- pregunto Yuugi a Kisara.

-Como les dije antes ocupamos probar las nuevas máquinas de duelo pero al parecer los trabajadores de la Corporacion Kaiba…no son muy buenos en duelos…hací que Seto decidió hacer las pruebas por sí mismo mientras yo los llamaba.- les dijo Kisara.

-Muy bien que esperamos… ¡VAMOS!- dijo muy emocionado el rubio.

-oni-chan compórtate por favor- le pidió Serenity.

-Al menos alguien tiene educación aquí- les dijo en broma Tea, a lo cual todos rieron y el rubio solo los miraba con cara asesina. Al terminar de reír, observaron como el CEO de la corporación más grande de todo Japón salía de la habitación vacía.

-Al parecer los encontraste- le dijo Seto a Kisara, la cual respondió con una sonrisa. –Yuugi, ya que tú eres un duelista con habilidades dignas de admirarse necesito que me ayudes a probar estos nuevos robots de duelos.- le informo el chico de cabello café.

Yuugi solo asedio sin pensarlo. –Oye niño rico, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- le pregunto mientras ponía una cara de súplica y se señalaba con el dedo dando a entender su punto.

-No gracias- le dijo sin voltearlo a ver a la cara. Kisara solo lo fulmino con la mirada pues su acto había sido desconsiderado y de muy mala educación. Esto molesto a Joey, pero no era de sorpresa

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto enojado. –tienes que admitir que mis habilidades como duelista han mejorado mucho, incluso fui un duelista elegido cuando todo eso de Dartz y el orikalcoz apareció.- le reclamo.

-Admito que eres un mejor duelista y que ayudarías mucho en las pruebas de los robots, pero tu incompetencia, tu estupidez y tu falta de idear una estrategia haría que las maquinas se sobrecargaran haciendo una explosión que no solo acabaría con nosotros, también con cada persona que está ahora disfrutando este parque, ¿acaso quieres que eso pase?- le pregunto muy calmadamente.

-No…-le dijo y ahí se quedó la conversación, mientras Yuugi y Seto se preparaba para tener el duelo de prueba, Kisara y los demás observaban desde la torre de control donde Kisara, junto con Mokuba, operaban los controles y se aseguraban que todo estuviera bajo control.

-¿Listos?- pregunto Mokuba desde la torre de control, ambos sin decir una palabra, asediaron. –Prueba #9- los sistemas listos, el nivel de seguridad al 100%, ¡Es hora del Duelo!- les aviso Mokuba, y sin más palabras Seto y Yuugi empezaron el duelo, cada uno con 4000 puntos de vida.

-¡Voy primero!- dijo Seto antes de sacar una carta, la coloco en su mazo y las observo por unos minutos, al tener lista su estrategia empezó su jugada. –Primero, juego con una cartas boca-abajo y luego juego con el payaso oscuro. Y con eso termina mi turno- informo mientras las cartas se ubicaban enfrente del cómo había explicado.

-Sacar una carta- empezó a ser su jugada la máquina de duelos. –acezando la base de datos dual para realizar una batalla óptima. Colocar la carta de monstro boca-abajo en modo de defensa. Terminar mi turno- y con eso se terminó.

-Es mi turno- dijo Yuugi. Saco una carta, la observo y empezó su jugada. – Juego con kuribo en modo de ataque y coloco tres cartas boca-abajo, y con eso termina mi turno- y así dicho termino su turno.

-Sacar una carta, progresando la información- empezó a decir la máquina. –colocar dos cartas invertidas, colocar al mago de las trampas en modo de ataque. Habilidad especial del mago de las trampas, destruir toda carta tipo trampa del juego.- informo la máquina, a lo cual Seto no parecía muy feliz. Al activar la habilidad especial de su monstro, la carta invertida que Seto tenía fue destruida. -Terminar mi turno.-

Donde Kisara y los demás observaban todos estaban pendientes, mientras Joey y Tristan observaban las maquinas que operaban los duelos. Mokuba estaba emocionado al ver a su hermano mayor jugar, Tea observaba como Yuugi se divertía como nunca, Kisara estaba pendiente de las jugadas mientras se enfocaba en las maquinas ya que desde que el duelo había empezado algo no estaba operando bien, pero no quiso preocupar a nadie y mucho menos a Seto. Tristan hablaba cómodamente con Serenity mientras ella le devolvía gustosamente la charla.

-Es mi turno- dijo Seto –Ahora activo desde mi mano la carta trampa hoya de la codicia que me deja sacar dos cartas- saco las dos cartas que estaban en su mazo.-ahora convoco al minotauro en modo de ataque.- dijo antes de sonreír de forma victoriosa.

Kisara miraba con determinación aquel duelo pues entre más avanzaba el duelo, aquella máquina que al parecer estaba funcionando mal hacia más corto circuito con las demás maquinas.

-¡Ahora sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para poder invocar a mi gran bestia!- grito Seto. –Ven a mí, mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.- de la nada salió un gran dragón blanco como la nieve y los ojos azules como el cielo.

Fue la detonación de todo, las maquinas hicieron corto circuito, las mayoría explotaban causando más daños. Joey como reflejo de hermano sujeto a Serenity usando su cuerpo como escudo. Lo mismo hizo Kisara con Mokuba. Tea y Tristan usaban sus brazos para cubrirse la cara. -¡YUUGI!- grito Tea preocupada por su amigo.

Al escuchar tal grito Mokuba y Kisara gritaron el nombre de Seto pues al igual que Yuugi estaba ahí adentro.

Seto y Yuugi no podían ver nada su vista era cubierta por humo pero al escuchar sus nombres al ser gritados quisiera buscar una salida pero no pudieron ver nada. Pudieron ver una sombra, entre más corrían más acercaban a la dichosa sombra. Algo era muy seguro para ellos dos, la sombra era la figura de un hombre. Vieron que el hombre era un tipo de cabellera negra, y traje negro, sin embargo su rostro era un misterio pues su máscara llevaba símbolos raros y desconocidos de color dorado y plateado. Vieron como el hombre activaba su disco de duelos y saco una carta, la cual coloco en su dispositivo y creo una luz realmente segadora que ilumino toda la habitación, a ellos y a los demás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -Gi-Oh! GX-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un joven de cabello castaño y un traje rojo corría a todo dar pues a él se le hacía demasiado tarde para ir a su clase. En el camino se encontró con un chico de lentes con cabello azul cielo y traje amarillo que caminaba más tranquilo.

-Buenos días Jaden- dijo feliz el pequeño.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso Sirus! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- le respondió Jaden.

-Jaden son las 7 de la mañana- le informo Sirus con una gota en la frente. Jaden tomo un tiempo para procesar lo que le dijo Sirus, luego reacciono.

-¡JESSE DESGRACIADO ME LAS PAGARAS CAROOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito a los cuatro vientos Jaden. El amigo del castaño solo pudo verlo con una gota más grande en la cabeza.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa a Jaden?- pregunto una chica de cabello rubio y traje azul que venía acompañado de un chico más alto de cabello café oscuro y tenía el mismo traje que ella.

-Al parecer Jesse le jugo una broma a Jaden- les informo Sirus.-Oye Alexis ¿lo puedes calmar? Creo que planea hacerle un muñeco vudú a Jesse- dijo el asustado pues veía a Jaden con una aura oscura y estaba riendo muy macabramente.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Alexis antes de acercársele al castaño y halarle la oreja hasta que pidiera que lo soltara, lo cual no pasó mucho.

-¿Qué te pasa Alexis? ¡No he hecho nada malo- pregunto molesto.-…aun- dijo en un susurro.

-Si claro e intentarle hacer un muñeco vudú a Jesse para desquitártelas no es malo verdad?- dijo sarcástica.

-No le iba hacer un muñeco vudú- dijo de forma de niño chiquito que lo descubrieron haciendo alguna maldad. Ante tal respuesta sus amigos solo los vieron con cara de "¿y te haces llamar adolecente?" mientras una gota más grande que sus cabezas aparecía.

-Buenos Días a todos- dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y traje de color azul, quien venía acompañado de una chica más bajita que él, de cabello largo negro y traje rojo, igual que el del nuestro duelista elegido.

-Buenos Días Chad, Amy- saludo Sirus.

-Oigan se ven muy lindos juntos… ¿Acaso están en una cita?- pregunto pícaramente Alexis, mientras los dos mencionados se sonrojaban a mas no poder.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- gritaron los dos jóvenes.

-¡JADEN!- llamo un chica de larga cabellera rubia con destellos rosados, atada en media cola, ojos color lila, su tez blanca. El rostro que siempre mostraba una sonrisa ahora mostraba preocupación y miedo. -¡JADEN!-

-¡¿Qué pasa Mellie?!- pregunto preocupada su hermana menor, Amy.

Mellie, con su voz agitada intento decir lo que acababa de pasar. –E-Es…Jesse…él…él…-

-¿Jesse? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué paso Mellie?- pregunto Jaden. La chica, por más que intentaba responder, un nudo era creada en su garganta, evitando que las palabras salieran.

-Jesse…él fue atacado por un desconocido duelista…él solo apareció de la nada…Jesse dijo que corriera mientras él lo entretenía y no sabía que hacer…no sabía a quién buscar- dijo mientras lágrimas de angustia y miedo salían de sus ojos lila. Amy trato de consolar a su hermana, pero todo era en vano. La tensión se creó y el silencio lo acompaño.

-¿Dónde está Jesse?- pregunto Jaden, su voz sonaba tranquila, sin embargo se notaba que en su interior estaba realmente enojado. Jaden se es conocido por su carácter amable y tonto con sus amigos, pero cuando un amigo estaba en problemas era como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. En ese momento la cara de Jaden era incierta, pues su vista estaba en el suelo. -¡¿DONDE ESTA?!-esta vez su voz sonaba desesperada y furiosa, al levantar la vista se podía ver que los ojos café claro que Jaden poseía habían desaparecido y en vez, los ojos eran de un color verde y otro rojo, sus ojos brillaban y en esos ojos se podía presenciar la ira que sentía.

-E-Esta por el dormitorio silfer, cerca del bosque- dijo Mellie.

Jaden no dijo una palabra más, y en conjunto de sus amigos salió hacia el dormitorio de slifer. Amy había insistido que ella se quedara con Mellie mientras se tranquilizaba, pero Mellie se negó, dijo que la necesitarían para encontrar a Jesse. Al llegar al dormitorio, en el lugar donde Mellie había dicho, vieron a Jesse teniendo su dicho de duelo activo, su bestias de diamantes **(Yo: nunca vi el Yu-Gi-Oh GX, pues nunca me llamo la atención, pero no tendría sentido que colocara las series y no esta así que les pido que me ayuden con los nombre, las cartas o cualquier cosa, todo detalle me ayuda con las partes de Yu-ji-oh GX!) ** Mientras el vieron como una sombra tenia también un disco de duelos. La sombra era definitivamente un hombre, su traje completamente negro, su cabello castaño oscuro, tenía una máscara blanca con marcas de color carmesí. Se podía sentir su aire de superioridad y victoria. Nadie noto cuando su vista se enfocó en la rubia oji lila, nadie excepto Jesse, sabiendo que ella era su objetivo.

-¡Jesse!- grito Jaden y Mellie.

-¡ahora, sacrificando a mis tres bestias, puedo invocar a mi fiel sirviente!- dijo mientras alrededor de ellos se tornaba oscuro, del cielo apareció la magnífica auroras. De esas líneas de colores salió un gran dragón blanco y detalles grises, la cara del dragón era oscura con cuatro ojos amarillo, en su cuello había piedras brillantes que representaban los colores de un arcoíris. -¡DRAGÓN ARCOIRIS!-

Mellie vio como el hombre de mascara, a pesar de no poder verlo bien, tenía una sonrisa arrogante y triunfadora, su objetivo había sido completado en esa era. El misterioso hombre coloco un carta, nadie vio cómo era la carta o qué tipo de carta era, pero la carta creo una gran luz cegadora que envolvió a Jesse y a los demás, dejando a nadie después.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Como todos los días el equipo Team 5Ds corrían en sus motocicletas, disfrutando la velocidad y el viento en sus rostros, sin embargo, no solo Team 5Ds estaba corriendo, también aquellas personas que al pasar del tiempo crearon un vínculo inseparable. Fudou Yusei, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Izayoi Aki, Ruka, Rua, Nagisa Carly, Bruno, Sherry LeBlanc corrían a toda velocidad, pensando solamente en el futuro que los esperaba, que era lo que el destino les guardaba. Era realmente un misterio y lo único que podían hacer era seguir sus corazones. Jack y Yusei, como siempre estaban teniendo un Riding Duel, mientras sus amigos animaban y observaban aquel duelo de amistad que diariamente tendrían. Carly y Aki sonrieron a mas no poder pues ambos chicos realmente parecían divertiste.

Rua, Ruka, y Crow también tenían un duelo, Battle Royal, aunque claro estaba que Crow estaba en desventaja pues Rua y Ruka se habían unido para vencerlo, aunque Crow no se daba por vencido. Sherry maneja con estilo y gracia su moto, practicando algunos nuevos estilos mientras Bruno, de vez en cuando, alias todo el tiempo, le robaba una mirada a la chica de cabellera rubia.

Todos se desconcentraron al escuchar una motocicleta, su motor era muy ruidoso, y aquella motocicleta era de color rojo sangre con destellos negros. Era claramente un hombre de cabellera rubia, traje azul oscuro, oscuro casi como la noche, el hombre llevaba una máscara con destellos de color azul cielo, pero tal parecía que la máscara solo tapaba un ojo y su boca dejando su otro ojo descubierto. Se podía ver que su ojo era de color turquesa y una cicatriz pasaba atreves de él. Las luces enfrente de su D-wheeler parpadeaban, dando a entender su reto hacia los chicos.

-¡Chicos déjenme tomar este duelo!- dijo Yusei, sabiendo que ese hombre solo traería problemas, igual que Paradox.

-¡Yusei! ¡Déjame esta vez tomar a mi este duelo!- dijo Jack. Nadie se percató, solo Jack cuando el hombre mantenía su vista misteriosa y peligrosa en la chica de cabello negro y ojos grises que conducía su D-Wheeler blanca alado de Aki.

-Jack… ¿estás seguro? Él tal vez tenga el mismo objetivo que Paradox, si eso pasa tu Red Demons Dragon será absorbido por su carta- informó Yusei, recordando aquel momento.

-Lo sé, pero…es mejor eso a que te quiten de nuevo a tu Stardust Dragon, si eso pasa, no podemos asegurar que puedas viajar en el tiempo de nuevo.- dijo Jack. Yusei estaba inseguro, pero al ver más de cerca aquellos ojos purpura pudo notar que su objetivo real no era ese, era otro.

-Está bien ¡te lo encargo!- asedio Yusei al final.

Ambos duelistas no dijeron una palabra más, y su batalla comenzó, el duelista desconocido era realmente fuerte, incluso podía superar las habilidades de Paradox, pero había algo que no concordaba para Carly, él era fuerte, pero parecía que se contenía, que él no peleaba con su fuerza real. Era como si quisiera que Jack se confiara. _–Jack…por favor…ten mucho cuidado…- _pensó la chica.

-¡Vamos! ¡Es mi turno! Dijo mientras sacaba una carta de su mazo y la colocaba en su mano. -¡Cuando solo mi oponente tiene monstruos, puedo invocar especialmente a Vice Dragon de mi mano!- dijo mientras ponía la carta en el disco de duelos y a su lado salía un dragón morado, ojos amarillos y alas verdes. –cuando es invocado de esta forma sus puntos de ataque se dividen. ¡Luego, invoco a Dark Resonator!- dijo mientras su monstruo aparecía.

-Ya viene- dijo Rua emocionado. Aki y Yusei, tenían sus miradas en aquel hombre que peleaba contra Jack, y al saber que tiene un monstruo tuner en su campo, su sonrisa de formo, su objetivo fue completado, ahora es de terminarlo.

-¡sincronizo a mi Dark Resonator de nivel 3 con mi Vice Dragon de nivel 5!- dijo Jack mientras alrededor de sus monstruo más débil se tornaba en círculos verdes y el dragón se convertía en 5 luces separadas dentro de los tres aros verdes. -¡Los latidos del corazón serán las reglas aquí! ¡Se testigo del poder de la creación! ¡Invocación Sincronizada! ¡Mi Alma! ¡Red Demons Dragon!- dijo mientras su marca del dragón carmesí comenzaba a brillar, igual que las demás. Un viento fuerte soplo y de la nada salió un dragón rojo como la sangre, ojos amarillos. El hombre solo rio, más bien se hecho una carcajada.

-¡Caíste en la trampa!- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, mientras de su baraja sacaba una carta misteriosa, nadie pudo ver con claridad, solo recordaron ver una luz cegadora al ver la carta ser colocada en el disco de duelo. Dejando a nadie.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era de noche y estaba realmente silencioso, el viento soplaba delicadamente dando un toque de tranquilidad a Hearthland City. Un grupo de amigos caminaban tranquilamente mientras recordaban aquellos momentos inolvidables. Tskumo Yuma, Tensho Kaito, Tensho Haruto, Kamishiro Ryoga, Kamishiro Rio, Mizuki Kotori, Rei Shingetsu, Takeda Tetsuo, Todoroki Takashi, y Thomas Arclight son los protagonistas de este era. Todos estaban saliendo como un grupo de amigos normales, nada raro. Era simplemente una noche igual a las otras.

Al caminar en dirección de la casa de Yuma vieron a una chica de larga cabellera rosada con destellos rojos y algunos amarillos. La chica usaba un conjunto de shorts y una camisa color azul cielo de tirantes, cubierto por una chaqueta de manga cortas color verde claro. Estaba dándole la espalda pero su propio ser daba a entender su gran felicidad. El chico de cabellera rubia y verde claro y con ojos grises formo una sonrisa en sus labios, y llamo a la chica de la cual sentía algo muy fuerte, sin embargo no lo admitía. -¡Oye! ¡Geranova!-

La chica al escuchar su nombre volteo su vista en el grupo de amigos que ahora corría para alcanzarla, se podía presenciar que la chica poseía tez blanca y ojos grises que brillaban como las estrellas. Geranova dio una gran sonrisa, las que la caracterizaba a ella. –Hola chicos, ni-san- dijo la chica agrandando más su sonrisa dulce.

-Hola Gera-chan- dijo Rio, con una sonrisa, a pesar de ser rivales son las mejores amigas. -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto.

-pues salí a caminar un rato para aclarar la cabeza un poco- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Aclarar la cabeza?-pregunto Haruto, confundido pues a su corta edad aun no entendía muchas cosas. Los chicos mostraron la misma confusión que el menor. Todos menos Thomas, que mostraba algo de tristeza en sus ojos rojos.

-_Geranova, entre más largo hagas la espera más difícil será la despedida- _ pensó el Arclight, pues él sabía que Geranova tendría que irse temprano ya que se le ofreció una beca en el extranjero para estudiar arquitectura. Se percató como la mirada de su hermana menor le pedía ayuda. – Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué no tenemos un duelo?- pregunto Thomas salvando a su hermanita menor.

-¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Les mostrare mi Kattobing!- dijo Yuma emocionado como siempre cuando se trata de un duelo.

-Si en verdad es una grandiosa idea- dijo una voz misteriosa pero masculina. Los chicos voltearon a ver la dichosa voz, solo para ver a un joven de alta estatura, cabello rojo, traje gris oscuro, en su brazo derecho estaba una banda de color blanco con un extraño símbolo en él. Su cara era todo un misterio pues era cubierta por una máscara de color blanco con marcas de color rosado oscuro, ya llegando a un color rojo. –Quisiera tener un duelo con la chica si no es mucho problema- dijo educada y tranquilamente pero se podía sentir su objetivo real.

El mayor de los Arclight que estaba presente en ese momento se colocó enfrente de la chica, protegiéndola de la mirada del chico misterioso. Todos vieron al joven chico con seriedad, sabiendo lo que realmente quería no sería nada bueno. –lo siento, pero tal parece que si hay un problema- dijo Kaito, colocándose enfrente de Thomas y Geranova.

–No sabemos lo que realmente quieres pero no dejaremos que toques a Geranova- dijo Rio.

-vaya, vaya, tal parece que tendré que vencerlos a uno por uno- dijo el chico desilusionado.

-tal parece- dijo Ryoga.

-Lo siento chicos, pero este es mío- dijo Kaito serio.

-Kaito…-dijo Yuma algo sorprendido, pero no ocupo palabras de parte del cazador de numbers pues sabia con esa mirada que Kaito quería proteger a Geranova. –Entiendo…te lo encargamos Kaito- dijo Yuma feliz.

-Orbital 7 ¡ahora!- dijo mientras se preparaba para activar su modo photon.

-Entendido- dijo el robot mientras si cabeza se abría y lanzaba una especie de frisbee color blanco brillante.

-¡Duel Mode, Photon Change!- dijo mientras su traje de color gris oscura desaparecía dejando ver un traje completamente blanco, el objeto que el robot había lanzado se colocó en el brazo izquierdo del chico, creando un disco de duelo. En su ojo derecho apareció un tatuaje de color azul, mientras su ojo se convertía de color rojo. –Bien, ¡permíteme cazar tu alma!- dijo mientras su alrededor se creaba un campo especial de duelos. -_¡AR visión, vínculo completo!-_ dijo una voz robótica y femenina. -¡Duelo!- dijeron los dos chicos.

Ambos chicos daban grandes jugadas, ninguno se rendía, sin embargo ahora Kaito era el que tenía una gran desventaja. El joven era un duelista realmente fuerte, desde que comenzó el duelo, Kaito no ha logrado bajarle un punto de vida mientras él ya solo tenía 1500 puntos de vista. En el campo de Kaito estaban 3 cartas invertidas y su Photon Slasher de 2100 puntos de ataque, mientras el joven tenía una invocación exceed. Un enorme soldado de color verde militar pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una manta y de sus ojos salían cascadas de sangre como lágrimas. _–Kaito…- _ pensó la chica, mientras todos miraban preocupados y serios el duelo.

Era el turno de Kaito. -¡Es mi turno!- dijo mientras sacaba un carta. -¡Convoco a Photon Crusher en modo de ataque!- dijo Kaito.

-_¡Ahora, ven aquí! ¡Llama a tu As! ¡Cuando lo hagas, abras sellado tu destino, Kaito!- _pensó el chico misterioso.

-Vamos Kaito/ni-san- animo Yuma y Haruto.

-Con esto Kaito tiene dos monstruos con 2000 puntos de ataque- dijo Astral, un espíritu de color blanco, un ojos dorado y marcas de color verde. Astral era invisible por todos excepto Kaito, Ryoga, Geranova, Yuma, Kotori y Shingetsu.

-¡Sacrifico a Photon Crusher con 2000 puntos de ataque y a Photon Slasher con 2100 puntos de ataque!- dijo mientras ambos monstruos desaparecían y enfrente de Kaito aparecía un tipo de cruz color rojo y en el centro un diamante de raro color verde, como una esmeralda aunque más claro el color. De un lado tomo Kaito la cruz y la lanzo hacia el cielo dando varias vueltas. –La oscuridad que asecha la galaxia…convierte a la luz de la esperanza en mi más fiel sirviente- dijo mientras aquella cruz tomaba y absorbía un tipo de luz extraña, era como millones de micro estrellas eran absorbidas. –La Encarnación de la luz ¡Desciende ahora, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!- dijo cuándo un dragón de luz azul cielo cegadora apareció, sus ojos parecía como dos galaxias completas.

-Así que aquí esta- dijo el joven misterioso. –Este es el famoso Galaxy-Eyes- dijo mientras que lo observaba mejor. –Pero lastimosamente fue un grave error haberlo invocado- dijo mientras una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su cara. De su mazo tomo una carta misteriosa y la coloco bruscamente en el duelo de disco, creando una luz cegadora y cubriendo a todos y dejando a nadie atrás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-EN OTRO LUGAR SOMBRIO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuatro personas, específicamente del sexo masculino, estaban en una sala completamente oscura. Esos hombres eran las personas que habían secuestrado a nuestros protagonistas. el mayor de los hombre, de cabellera negra hablo –Ahora que completamos las fase 1, hay que seguir con nuestra siguiente etapa del plan.- dijo seriamente.

Luego el de cabellera rubia hablo. –Oye, Gideon ¿realmente necesitamos a estos perdedores? Fue demasiado fácil traerlos hasta aquí ¿Por qué simplemente no le extremos el poder que poseen y ya?- pregunto cansado.

-Imposible- dijo educadamente el chico de cabellera roja. –Aarón, sabes muy bien que para poder realizar la Operación Zero hay que extraer su máximo poder y para lograr sacar ese poder hay que cumplir lo escritos sagrados al pie de la letra.- dijo mientras Aarón chasqueaba los dientes en señal de frustración.

-Henry tiene razón, ya estamos muy cerca de completar nuestro objetivo y no hay que descuidarnos- dijo el chico de cabellera castaño oscuro. –Y sobre todo no podemos arriesgarnos a que ellos escapen por tus idioteces, ya que tú eres con el peor temperamento y problemas de ira.- dijo seriamente.

-Oye Dave ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo enojado. -¿Quieres pelear?-

-a ti todo te saca de tus casillas-dijo educadamente Henry.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dave, Aarón, Henry!- dijo Gideon mientras retiraba su máscara, sin embargo era demasiado oscuro para ver, aunque aún se podía sentir aquella tenebrosa aura que el daba. Todos se calmaron de repente. –Hay que concentrarnos en la fase 2-

-entendido- dijeron los tres otros jóvenes.

**CONTINUARA…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué pasó con nuestros héroes?**

**¿De qué escrituras están hablando los hombres?**

**¿Qué es la Operación Zero?**

**¿Qué poder es el que buscan?**

**¿Quiénes poseen ese dichoso poder?**

**¿Saldrán nuestros héroes de ese lugar?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Todos: ¡SOMOS SECUESTRADOS!**

**Yo: Sippy ˆ-ˆ**

**Todos: te odiamos ¬¬**

**Yo: no son los únicos ˆ-ˆ pregúntenle a los protagonistas de Inazuma Eleven GO muajajajajajajajaja 3:D**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! & Inazuma Eleven GO: ¡LOCA MANIATICA!**

**Yo: ¡No estoy loca! Solo estoy chiflada **

**Todos: T-T estamos perdidos**

**Yo: si prácticamente ;P bueno los esperamos, por favor comenten o review o lo que sea.**


	2. La Dimension Oscura

**Yo: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer episodio porque aquí les dejo el segundo episodio **

**Todos: ¡NO! ¡SALVENOS!**

**Yo: Drama queen que son ustedes cálmense.**

**Jack: ¡¿Cómo quieres que nos calmemos cuando tus nos secuéstrate?!**

**Yo: ¡Bueno! ¡Ya! ¿Han considerado hacer yoga?**

**Todos: ¬¬ **

**Yo: ¿Qué me miran?**

**Tea: ¿tú que crees?**

**Yo: ¡Que me quieren! n.n**

**Todos: sí claro quedemos con eso**

**Yo: Así me gusta. Ahora el Disclaimed lo hará…KISARA**

**Seto: Ten cuidado de lo que hagas¬¬**

**Yo: ¿Qué pasa Seto? ¿Tienes miedo que te quite a tu novia?**

**Seto/Kisara: ¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS! ¬/¬**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/ Yo/ Inazuma Eleven: Si claro y nosotros nos chupamos el dedo.**

**Seto/ Kisara: O/O**

**Yo: bueno Kisara has el Disclaimed.**

**Kisara: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series no le pertenecen a Bertha-san.**

**Yo: Porque si fuera hací, Mellie y Geranova existieran, ellas serían las novias de Jesse y Kaito, Carly se casaría con Jack y Kisara se casaría con Seto.**

**Todos los mencionados: O/O ya me preocupo de que se trata realmente esta historia.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-La Dimensión Oscura-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un lugar donde el sol no llegaba, es más, donde tal parece que la luz no existía en ese lugar, Seto comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, se sujetaba la cabeza al sentir un gran dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza. -_¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Es esto un moretón?- _ y más preguntas nacían al estar en el raro y oscuro lugar. Al dejar que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad pudo diferenciar otras sombras, sin embargo eran personas desconocidas en su vida. Una de las sombras era un joven adulto de cabellera anaranjada y con una banda, un chaleco igual color y tez blanca que estaba inconsciente. Otra sombra era un niño de cabello azul claro y algo bronceado, su traje era una camisa y unos shorts, pero algo raro. Había una mujer de cabellera roja y corta, usaba un traje, como vestido desde su punto de vista color rojo, mangas negras son dedos y en su cabello estaba un aparato realmente desconocido para Seto. Otro era un chico de cabello castaño, con tez blanca y traje rojo, como uniforme pero uno más extraño. Y la última sombra era una niña de cabellera verde claro, con dos colitas, su camiseta de color blanco con mangas largas, un chalequito de color rosado. Por primera vez en su vida, Seto Kaiba no tenía ni idea de que tenía que hacer, podría despertar a los demás desconocidos o buscar una salida, buscar a Kisara y Mokuba y dejar a los demás, le gustaba más la segunda opción pero él tampoco era tan desalmado como la gente dice. Se levantó y estiro un poco los músculos dormidos, luego se dirigió primero al joven adulto.

-Oye…Oye…quien quieras que seas despierta…- empezó a susurra, evitando que el hombre que lo trajo a él y a los demás los descubriera. Le hablo más duro, lo movió…nada. Esto se empezaba a irritar, el sueño del joven adulto era igual o peor que el de Mokuba. Eso le dio una idea. Con su mano, dirigió su muñeca a la mejía del hombre, la tomo y la apretó dejando una marca roja y un fuerte dolor. Ese fue la clave para que el chico de cabello naranja se despertara y se sujetaba la mejía.

-¡¿QUE DEM-?- no pudo terminar su oración ya que Seto con su manos tapo su boca fuerte evitando cualquier sonido. Vio a todos los lados posibles, no había nada y nadie. Suspiro aliviado.

-Quieres callarte que nos descubrirán- dijo Seto mientras le soltaba la boca.

-Lo siento, pero ¿Dónde demonios estamos?- pregunto el joven.

-Si supiera crees que despertaría a un desconocido- dijo irritado Kaiba.

-tal vez, a todo esto ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto confundido, enfocando su vista a la oscuridad. Su vista se enfocó en las personas inconscientes que ya estaban en el suelo. – ¡Aki! ¡Ruka!- dijo mientras se dirigía a donde la joven adulta y la niña se encontraban. -¡¿Qué demonios les hiciste?!- pregunto enojado.

-¡¿Qué le hice yo?! ¡¿Por qué demonios les haría algo a dos desconocidas?! ¡Y no tienes derechos a hablarme de esa forma!- dijo enojado al chico.

-¡Yo le hablo a quién yo quiera como yo quiera! A todo esto ¿Quién eres?- le volvió a pregunta, perdiendo la paciencia que tenía. Aunque no se notara, los dos consientes estaban asustados y preocupados, no sabían nada, no sabían dónde estaban, no sabían dónde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Para que lo sepas tarado! ¡SOY KAIBA SETO!- le grito, ahora la razón y las precaución habían desaparecido dejando entrar la ira y la desesperación que sentía. Él joven solo miro a Seto confundido y sorprendido, luego se hecho una carcajada. -¿de qué demonios te ríes?-

-Claro si tú eres Kaiba Seto entonces yo soy Joey Wheeler- dijo entre carcajada.

-Tal vez no lo seas, pero eres muy parecido, tu estupidez y tu incapacidad de decir algo inteligente es muy parecido al tarado- dijo burlándose de él. -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Me llamo Crow Hogan. No soy ningún tarado o ningún mentiroso como tú- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora

–Si no soy Seto Kaiba como explicas a esto- dijo Seto mientras sacaba a sus tres preciosos y adorados Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules. Crow se había quedado estático. Los legendarios Dragones Blancos estaban en su propia cara y si la historia que él conocía estaba correcta, el único poseedor de los tres Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules era Kaiba Seto. Lo que significaba que el realmente era Kaiba Seto. Se podía ver en la cara de Seto que había una sonrisa de victoria. Crow simplemente no sabía que decir, acababa de insultar a una legendaria figura en los duelos de monstruos. -¿y ahora el gato te comió la lengua?- pregunto burlándose.

-E-En verdad lo siento Kaiba Seto, pero ahora estoy desesperado no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estoy, no sé dónde están los demás de mis amigos, tengo dos de mis amigas inconscientes y otros dos personas que no tengo la menor idea de quienes son.- dijo Crow mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Bueno al menos conoces a las chicas.- empezó a decir Seto. –Por cierto Crow ¿Quiénes son?- le pregunto.

-Ella es Izayoi Aki, es hija del senador y también era conocida como La Black Witch- dijo Crow apuntando a la joven adulta de traje rojo y cabello rojo. –La otra chica es Ruka, tiene un gemelo y realmente son parecidos, aunque ella es más tímida y educada- dijo apuntando a la niña de dos coletas.

-Ya veo, despierta a esas dos tú mientras yo despierto a los otros dos- ordeno Kaiba. Crow solo obedeció. Realmente quería largase de ese lugar tan tétrico. Crow comenzó a mover a Aki y Ruka, que a diferencia de él, se levantado automáticamente y al igual que los dos ya despiertos enfocaron su vista al raro lugar.

-Crow ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está Yusei y los demás?- pregunto Aki.

-Ni idea- respondió el. Ruka iba a hacer otra pregunta hasta que dos gritos de dolor se escucharon. Preocupados los tres se levantaron y enfocaron su vista a las tres figuras, las dos que ahora saltaban con la mejía sujetada y la que tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Crow ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Ruka asustada.

-No tengo idea de quienes son los dos que están saltando pero el del centro es Kaiba Seto- dijo serio. Ruka y Aki no se la creían, al igual que Crow estaban impresionadas al tener en persona a Kaiba Seto con ellos.

-Ya que todos estamos despiertos, primero nos dicen sus nombres y luego buscamos una maldita forma de salir de este lugar.- volvió a ordenar Kaiba.

-bueno, bueno- dijo el chico de cabello castaño. –Mi nombre es Yuki Jaden- dijo con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar en forma de victoria. Crow, Aki, Ruka y el niño desconocido estaban realmente impresionados al ver a uno de los legendarios duelistas elegidos por los monstruos de duelo.

-Bueno ahora te toca a ti- dijo Jaden mirando al pequeño niño de cabello azul cielo. El chico solo se escondió mas en la oscuridad, asustado de no ver a su hermano pero a un monto de desconocidos. Seto al ver esa actitud, involuntariamente recordó a su hermano menor, Mokuba, pues antes él era hací, siempre se escondía detrás de él, buscando protección.

-Oye, tranquilo no te haremos daño, solo dinos tu nombre- dijo calmadamente Seto, lo cual los demás se confundieron pues la historia lo conocía como desalmado bastardo.

El niño, a ver tal comentario no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano y luego con valor hablo. –Mi nombre es Tensho Haruto- dijo el pequeño.

Seto coloco ambas manos delicadamente en sus hombro y pregunto –dime Haruto ¿tienes algún familiar que haya venido contigo a este lugar?-

-Sí, mi hermano Tensho Kaito- dijo el pequeño triste.

-Te digo algo Haruto, cuando salgamos de aquí prometo ayudarte a buscar a tu hermano mayor- le dijo amablemente. Haruto asedio con una sonrisa. Los demás tenían la boca abierta a tal grado que parecía que ya llegaba poco para tocar el suelo. Simplemente era realmente sorprendente al ver a Kaiba Seto de esa manera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En Otro Lugar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En otro lugar igual de oscuro y tenebroso que donde Seto y los demás estaban, se encontraban 9 sombras inconscientes. Una sombra lentamente se levantó mientras se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza, pues una migraña era presente y no de las buenas. Era claramente una joven adulta, que con su mirada se comía cada lugar del tétrico lugar. El miedo empezaba a consumirla y era de entenderse, se despierta luego de estar sepa Dios cuanto tiempo inconsciente en un lugar completamente oscuro y que da miedo sin saber dónde y cómo estaban sus amigos. Se escucharon unos murmullos, la chica con miedo volteo lentamente hacia la esquina luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a las sombras vio una pequeña figura sentada la larga cabellera negra y alborotada. Los murmullos se hacían más presentes y la chica con más miedo se fue alejando de aquella figura. La figura al escuchar unos pasos volteos lentamente la cabeza mostrando unos ojos grises con ojeras, su cara sudada y con apariencia de muerto. Eso fue la detonación de la chica. Grito como nunca en su vida.

Las otras 7 sombras, al escuchar el grito en su subconsciente, se levantaron de golpe, buscando con su vista aun no acostumbrada a la oscuridad el origen del grito. Luego de que se apagara el grito, se escuchó un golpe sordo. Las sombras vieron a una chica de cabello castaño y corto, un conjunto de shorts rosados y camisa sin tirantes de amarillo patito. Dos de la sombra reconocieron a la chica y la llamaron como nunca en su vida.

-¡TEA! ¡Oye Tea despierta!- dijeron preocupados el pequeño niño que la asusto antes y una chica de larga cabellera castaña. Los otros 6 miraron confundidos a los tres chicos, sin mencionar a los que no conocían.

-¿p-pero que paso?- pregunto recobrando la conciencia Tea.

-Digamos que te llevaste un muy buen susto- dijo el chico mientras reía nerviosamente. Tea estaba a punto de regañarlo por lo sucedido pero su vista se enfocó en las demás sombras que estaban viendo la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto asustada la chica de cabello largo.

-Lo siento por asustarlas, pero no hay nada que temer- dijo un chico de cabello parado y color negro con destellos amarillos y un traje color azul oscuro, sus ojos azules, en su ojo izquierdo tenía una rara marca color amarillo. –Mi nombre es Fudou Yusei, un gusto en conocerla…etto…- dijo Yusei.

-Mi nombre es Tea Gardner.- se presentó Tea educadamente. –Ella es Serenity Wheeler y él es Kaiba Mokuba- presento a los dos ya conocidos.

-mucho gusto- dijeron los dos un tanto inseguros.

-Mi nombre es Sherry LeBlanc.- dijo una chica rubia de larga cabellera y ojos color verde claro.

-Yo soy Kamishiro Ryoga- dijo un chico de apariencia ruda, traje morado y cabello morado aunque tenía toques de color azul marino, sus ojos azules.

-Yo soy Mizuki Kotori, mucho gusto- dijo educadamente una chica de cabello verde y ojos naranjas. Yusei no puedo evitar recordar a su amiga Ruka, ya que Kotori se parecía demasiado tanto físico como interior.

-Yo me llamo Chad- dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos oscuros y traje azul.

-Yo soy Amy, un placer conocerlos mina-san- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Chad se sonrojaba al ver tan linda sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora una pregunta muy importante- empezó a decir Serenity. -¿Dónde estamos?- todos se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía que responder ya que ni ellos sabían.

-No sabemos- dijo educadamente Yusei hacia la chica.

-Hay que buscar una forma de salir de este lugar- dijo Sherry seria, mientras todos asedian a la idea de la rubia y bueno nadie quería quedarse ahí.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Yuma- se dijo Kotori viendo hacia arriba.

-A mí no me importa donde este ese baka, quiero saber dónde diablos se metió Rio, seguramente esta junto a Thomas. No sé como pero tenemos que salir- dijo impaciente Shark, algo que sorprendió a Kotori pues él era considerado muy serio y silencioso además de rudo y que estallara de esta forma era gracioso.

-¿Qué pasa Shark? ¿Acaso no quieres que Rio-san tenga un novio?- pregunto en forma de burla Kotori.

-Si quisiera eso ¿estaría yo planeando como salir de aquí?- respondió con otra pregunta a la chica. Todos miraban a los jóvenes con una gota en la cabeza.

-Me pregunto si Seto y Kisara-nechan estarán bien- pregunto Mokuba, preocupado ya que al igual que todos tenía miedo pues estaba en un lugar desconocido sin su hermano o su casi-hermana.

-¿Seto? ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Chad confundido. Amy recordó el apellido del pequeño y pregunto son rodeos.

-¿Acaso tu eres el hermano menor de Kaiba Seto?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro. Todos se tensaron y prestaron atención a la respuesta. Mokuba solo sonrió y asedio con una gran sonrisa. Todos se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo era posible tener al hermano menor de Kaiba Seto en carne y hueso? Hasta que a Yusei creo una hipótesis, pero la pregunta era como responder a su hipótesis hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Kamishiro Ryoga-kun verdad?- pregunto Yusei. Ryoga solo asedio con la cabeza sin exactamente mirarlo. –Dime Ryoga-kun, ¿Tu sabes sobre la leyenda del Dragón Carmesí y los Signers?- pregunto Yusei tensándose hacia la respuesta.

-Claro. Todos conocen esa leyenda, sobre 5 duelistas elegidos por un legendario Dragón color Carmesí y con marcas que al unirlas forman una especie de dragón. Los últimos elegidos son una leyenda, que no daría por tener un duelo contra ellos.- dijo imaginándoselo Shark. Sherry y Yusei se tensaron al escuchar la frase "todos conocen esa leyenda"

-Dime ¿acaso sabes los nombres de los últimos Signers?- pregunto Sherry seria y preocupada.

-Claro, eso lo estudiamos el parcial pasado…etto…si mal recuerdo se llaman Jack Atlas que poseía la marca de las alas del dragón, Crow Hogan que tenía la marca de la cola, Izayoi Aki que tenía la marca de los pies, los gemelos Rua, que al parecer tenía la marca de valentía, y Ruka que tenía la marca de las manos y por ultimo tenemos a Fudou Yusei que tenía la marca de la cabeza del dragón carmesí- respondió Shark, sin saber exactamente a quien le respondía las preguntas. Yusei se paralizo y sudo frio, él estaba en lo correcto. Ellos fueron enviados a algún lugar con personajes de diferentes eras. La pregunta era como llegaron a ese lugar hasta que lo recordó todo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¡sincronizo a mi Dark Resonator de nivel 3 con mi Vice Dragon de nivel 5!- dijo Jack mientras alrededor de sus monstruo más débil se tornaba en círculos verdes y el dragón se convertía en 5 luces separadas dentro de los tres aros verdes. -¡Los latidos del corazón serán las reglas aquí! ¡Se testigo del poder de la creación! ¡Invocación Sincronizada! ¡Mi Alma! ¡Red Demons Dragon!- dijo mientras su marca del dragón carmesí comenzaba a brillar, igual que las demás. Un viento fuerte soplo y de la nada salió un dragón rojo como la sangre, ojos amarillos. El hombre solo rio, más bien se hecho una carcajada._

_-¡Caíste en la trampa!- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, mientras de su baraja sacaba una carta misteriosa, nadie pudo ver con claridad, solo recordaron ver una luz cegadora al ver la carta ser colocada en el disco de duelo. Dejando a nadie._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-Ya veo fue su cometido- _ pensó enojado Yusei, quien sabe que es lo que ha hecho con sus amigos. –Dime Ryoga-kun ¿sabes exactamente quién soy?- pregunto Yusei.

-No, no estuve prestando atención cuando se estaban presentando, aunque viéndolo bien…usted me parece muy familiar, discúlpeme pero me puede repetir su nombre- dijo Shark, teniendo su cara muy cerca a la de Yusei intentando averiguar de dónde lo había visto.

-Mi nombre es Fudou Yusei- dijo Yusei y fue cuando Kotori y Shark se paralizaron, eso era imposible, el legendario Fudou Yusei debería de estar ya en huesos o en polvo. ¿Cómo era posible esto? –SI no me creen tomen- dijo mientras le entregaba a Shark una carta misteriosa. Shark tomo la carta inseguro y junto a Kotori la voltearon revelando la carta As de Yusei, Stardust Dragon. Kotori dio un suspiro de sorpresa mientras Shark no decía nada y su mirada completamente pegada a la carta.

-E-Entonces usted es…Fudou Yusei-san- dijo sorprendido Shark. Kotori solo se rio, viendo como Shark, el chico rudo y malo de la escuela ahora estaba nervioso y tartamudeaba. Yusei solo asedio.

-Muy bien chicos hay que salir de este lugar- Dijo Yusei mientras todos asedian.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En Otro Lugar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al igual que los otros dos lugares, la luz no alcanzaba en lo más minimo y la oscuridad y el terror reinaban, pero a diferencia de los otros dos lugares los 7 chicos ya estaban conscientes y se estaban presentando.

Un chico de cabello negro de picos pero también de picos rojos, ojos rojos y traje rojo se presentaba muy animadamente. –Mi nombre es Tskumo Yuma y algún día seré el campeón de los duelos de monstruos y derrotare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino con mi Kattobing- dijo con una sonrisa larga. –Ahora te toca a… ¡ti!- dijo mientras apuntaba a un niño de cabello verde y atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos dorados oscuro, ya casi llegando a anaranjado.

El niño respondió igual de imperativo que el otro. –Me llamo Rua. Tengo una hermana gemela llamada Ruka. Yo algún día seré uno de los D-Wheelers más reconocidos del mundo. - dijo mientras con su pulgar se apuntaba. –Mmm ahora es tu turno- dijo mientras apuntaba a una chica de cabello rubio y largo y ojos azules.

-la joven respondió –Mi nombre es Alexis. Tengo un hermano y pues no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero ser, hasta ahora mi meta es graduarme con honores de la academia de duelos- dijo.

-¿Academia de Duelos?- pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y corto.

-Sí, ahora te toca a ti- dijo mientras señalaba a un chico de cabello amarillo con rojo y sus ojos rojos con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

-Mi nombre es Thomas Arclight. Tengo 3 hermanos y llegue a este maldito lugar con mi hermana menor, la cual tengo que encontrar. Pues hasta ahora solo quiero terminar la maldita universidad.- dijo irritado. –Te toca- dijo mientras apuntaba a un chico bajito de cabello de tres colores, rojo, negro y amarillo y ojos morados.

-Bueno ya como, según todos me conocen, yo soy Mutuo Yuugi y el rey de los duelos. Vivo con mi mama y mi abuelo y pues adoro tener duelos diariamente.- dijo Yuugi, aunque como el había mencionado ninguno se sorprendió pues todos lo reconocieron instantáneamente. –Bueno te toca a ti- dijo mientras señalaba a un chico de tez blanca, ojos grises y cabello rubio con verde.

-Mi nombre es Tensho Kaito. Tengo un hermano menor con el cual llegue a este lugar y tengo que buscar. Ahora mi misión es buscar junto con Yuma y Ryoga los numbers y combatir contra Barian- dijo serio. –Te toca- dijo apuntando a un chico de cabello azul y traje azul.

-Bueno, bueno, me llamo Jesse. Mucho gusto- dijo mientras sonreía. –Pues hasta ahora no estoy seguro de que quiero ser pero lo único que se ahorra es que quiero alejarme de este lugar y buscar a Mellie- dijo algo serio.

-Claro ve a buscar a tu novia- dijo lo que ya lo conocían, mientras el los fulminaba con la mirada y sonrojado hasta el extremo. -¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA! y sigues tu- dijo señalando a un chico de cabello negro y detalles verdes.

El joven respondió con una gota en la cabeza al ver la reacción de Jesse. –Mi nombre es Takeda Tetsuo. Soy el mejor amigo de Yuma y constantemente tengo duelos con él y él apesta y solo gana por Astral- dijo Tetsuo a lo cual Thomas y Kaito confirmaron.

-¡O-Oye estoy mejorando y no necesito a Astral para ayudarme!- se defendió Yuma.

-¿Astral?- pregunto Tristan -¿Quién diablos es Astral? No lo veo.- dijo mientras buscaba a todos los lados.

-Astral es un espíritu que vive en la llave del emperador- informo Thomas a Tristan.

-Genial, otro loco que habla con la nada- dijo rendido mientras Yuugi lo fulminaba con la mirada deseando que su mirada fueran balas. De la nada la llave que Yuma había mencionado antes empezó a brillar y de ella salió un espíritu blanco con detalles verdes y un ojo dorado mientras el otro es blanco.

-Wow- dijo Yuugi. –genial, deberían conocer a Yami- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ven!- dijo Tristan mientras apuntaba a Yuugi y este lo ignoraba.

-Bueno mientras ustedes hablan con Mr. Invisible 1 Y Mr. Invisible 2 nosotros nos terminaremos de presentar.- dijo Joey.

-Yuma ¿Quiénes son ellos? Presiento un gran poder de su baraja- dijo Astral mientras miraba a los jóvenes que podía verlo y que no reconocía, alias Jack, Rua, Jesse, y Yuugi.

-Mi nombre es Jack Atlas y soy un signer- dijo como si nada Jack.

-¿Signer? ¡Es imposible! El legendario poder del Dragón Carmesí desapareció hace años atrás- dijo Astral sorprendido mientras miraba como Jack y Rua le mostraban diferentes marcas y efectivamente eran del Dragón Carmesí.

-Bueno, Yuugi ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto un espíritu igual a Yuugi solo que a diferencia de él, él tenía tres picos rubios adicionales y era más alto.

-Yami, ellos son Jesse-kun, Jack-kun, Rua-kun, Yuma-kun y Kaito-kun- presento Yuugi. Yami aun miraba al espíritu que estaba alado de Yuma muy cuidadosamente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Yami a Astral con mala cara, el cual Astral respondió con la misma cara.

-Me llamo Astral- dijo cortantemente.

-Oye Astral ¿Por qué no te presentas?- pregunto Yuma emocionado. Astral solo suspiro cansado y luego hablo.

-mi nombre es Astral, vengo del Astral sekai y en orden de cumplir mi misión para salvar a mi mundo debo encontrar las 99 cartas numbers que desaparecieron ya que son mi memoria. Tengo duelos atreves de Yuma varias veces.- dijo serio mientras con mala cara combatía la mala cara de Yami.

-Así que déjame ver si entendí- empezó a decir Yami -¿Eres un raro alienígena que tiene duelos atreves de un chico que apesta en los duelos y no haces nada excepto ser una molestia?- pregunto burlonamente, ahora Astral lo miraba con cara matadora.

-Al menos no soy como tú. Yami. Yo no controlo a Yuma como un títere, es más me pregunto si Yuugi-san aún tiene su inocencia intacta- dijo Astral con sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡¿pero qué?!- empezó a decir Yami, antes de saltarle encima de Astral y como perros y gatos combatieron hasta la muerte, tal vez Yuma y Yuugi no podían tocarlos cuando eran realmente molestos pero verlos pelear era realmente gracioso.

-¡DETENGANSE LOS DOS AHORA!- gritaron Kaito y Jack al mismo tiempo, irritados y molestos por la situación, todos saltaron de sorpresa y miedo al ver a esos dos. Si uno daba miedo los dos juntos son escalofriantes.

-Su actitud es igual a la de Kaiba…- susurro Tristan recordando el mal carácter que tenía Kaiba la mayoría del tiempo.

-Sí, ni que lo digas- dijo Yami, Yuugi y Joey al mismo tiempo.

-bueno ya que todos nos presentamos que les parece si buscamos una maldita salida- propuso Joey al cual todos dijeron que sí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Otro Lugar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Como todos los lugares anteriores la luz no alcanzaba este lugar. 5 figuras femeninas ya sean en el suelo inconscientes. A una de las figuras varias gotas de agua que venían del cielo le caían en la cara, molestándola mientras lentamente abría los ojos para ver nada. Al estar completamente despertar intento enfocar su vista, pero era en vano, sin embargo se sentó de todas maneras y empezó a caminar a ciegas, buscando exactamente una pared, una puerta o inclusos rejas para saber que estaban en un lugar y no en el Reino de las Sombras. A cada segundo su intento de buscar algo fue en vano, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y choco su cara con la pared, haciendo que ella se sujetara fuertemente la nariz mientras pequeñas lagrimas se hacían presente en sus ojos color azules. Sus ganas de gritar se hacían presentes, pero al saber que había otras personas desconocidas prefirió mantenerse callada.

_-¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¿A dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Dónde demonios esta Seto y Mokuba?- _ pensó la chica desesperada. -¿Qué es este lugar?- se preguntó al ver un poco más claro el lugar, sin estar consiente que una de las chicas ya se había levantado.

-Ni idea…- dijo suavemente una chica de cabello azul oscuro y azul claro, ojos rojos y tez blanca, casi como la de ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto la joven adulta de larga cabellera blanca atada en una cola, ojos azules cielo.

-Mi nombre es Kamishiro Rio- se presentó educadamente Rio, mientras con la vista intentaba enfocarse más en la chica de cabello largo. –Dime por favor ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Pegasus Kisara- se presentó amablemente Kisara. –Kamishiro-san, por favor ayúdame a buscar una salida.- le pidió amablemente Kisara a Rio.

-Hai- respondió mientras con la mirada y los brazos bien estirados buscaron una puerta, reja o ventana, algo que los ayudara a salir de ahí. Minutos pasaron y nada. Es realmente imposible buscar algo sin exactamente ver o saber lo que estaban buscando. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuanta cuando las otras tres chicas se levantaron y con sus miradas curiosas buscaron algo. –Genial, ahora estamos atrapadas aquí en este lugar, y fijo Ryoga está asfixiando a Thomas-kun en este momento- dijo con un suspiro Rio, pensando en mil maneras de tortura que Ryoga seguramente estuviera practicante con Thomas en este preciso momento. Kisara y otra figura se rieron ante tal comentario.

-Es lindo saber que quieres a mí ni-san- dijo una tercera voz, desconocida por tres pero amada por una. Rio soltó una gran sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga en ese mismo lugar con ella. –Dime Rio-chan ¿Cuándo será la boda?- pregunto burlonamente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y las demás voces se rieran.

-Te diré cuando tú me digas cuando será tu boda con Kaito- contraataco Rio, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara esta vez.

-Un momento, desde cuando esta conversación se enfocó en Kaito y en mí- pregunto sonrojada la chica.

-desde que metiste a Thomas-kun a la conversación.- dijo Rio.

-Yo no lo metí, fuiste tú y él es mi ni-san, tengo derecho a meterlo- contradijo la chica. Entre más larga se volvía la pelea, más gracia daba, dejando a Kisara y a las demás muriéndose de la risa. –A todo esto… ¿Quiénes son ellas?- por fin pregunto algo coherente la chica de cabello rosado.

-Solo conozco a la albina, su nombre es Pegasus Kisara- explico Rio, mientras Kisara la fulminaba con la mirada ante la palabra _albina_.

-No se preocupen, no les haremos daño.- aseguro una chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos grises. –Mi nombre es Nagisa Carly, mucho gusto- se presentó Carly con una sonrisa.

-Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Osaka Mellie- dijo la chica de larga cabellera rubia con destellos rosados, ojos lila y tez blanca, Mellie. -¡te toca! ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto emocionada pues ya las 5 habían hecho y comprobado la teoría de las diferentes eras.

La chica de larga cabellera rosada, destellos rojos y amarillos y ojos grises con tez blanca respondió con la misma sonrisa y amabilidad que las otras. –Mi nombre es Geranova Arclight y vine con mi hermano a este lugar- dijo ella.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Kamishiro Rio, y vine con Gera-chan y mi hermano mayor Ryoga a este extraño y tétrico lugar.- explico Rio.

-Mi nombre es Pegasus Kisara y viene con Seto y los demás a este raro lugar- dijo Kisara volteando a todo los lugares posible. Y si no les molesta, les quiero pedir su ayuda para buscar una salida de aquí- dijo mientras Kisara se levantaba y las demás hacían lo mismo.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás- dio Carly pensativa, mientras las demás se hacían la misma pregunta.

-_Seto…-_pensó Kisara.

_-Jesse…-_pensó Mellie.

_-Jack…_-pensó Carly.

_-Kaito…-_pensó Geranova. Las cuatro deseando buena suerte a aquellas personas especiales en sus vidas. Deseando que sus pensamientos y deseos fueran escuchados por aquellos hombres.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Seto-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los chicos buscaban y buscaban una forma de salir de esa prisión, pues al sentir rejas supieron y era de lógica que estaban en una maldita cárcel.

_-Seto…-_ escucho Seto en su interior. Abriendo los ojos y viendo al cielo, mientras su cara se volvía en una de tristeza y preocupación por aquella delicada y dulce voz que él conocía muy bien, deseando estar junto a ella y su hermano menor. _–Kisara…-_pensó el chico, deseando que la chica escuchara su voz al igual que él había hecho. Volvió a buscar junto a los demás, teniendo una esperanza de saber que su hermano y su amiga **(Yo: Aja amiga…; Seto: ¡cállate! ¬/¬) **estuvieran sano y a salvo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Jesse, Jack & Kaito-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al igual que el anterior, ellos buscaba junto a los demás una salida para escapar, pero todo era en vano, sentían rejas, dando a entender que era un prisión pero no sentían la puerta de la cárcel.

_-Jesse…-_ escucho Jesse aquella suave y cálida voz que conocía. Jesse observo al cielo, deseando volver a escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Su expresión se volvió una sonrisa llena de esperanza, pues al escuchar esa voz llamándolo supo que esa chica estaba bien. _–Mellie… - _pensó deseando que su voz fuera escuchada por la chica.

En otro lado estaba Jack, mirando y tocando todas las paredes buscando tal vez una puerta secreta o una herramienta útil para salir de ese lugar. _–Jack… -_ sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa dulce y delicada voz. Su cara mostro preocupación mientras sus ojos purpura se enfocaban en el cielo, pensando que seguramente donde quiera que esté la chica, ella estaría asustada, luego su cara mostro determinación por salir de ese lugar e ir a buscar a la chica. _–Carly… - _pensó Jack, mientras aseguraba que su voz llegaría a Carly, tranquilizándola.

Kaito estaba desesperado por salir de ese lugar, buscaba por todas parte mientras que su mente se nublaba, no sabía dónde estaba Haruto para tranquilizarlo y para empeorar las cosas no sabía si él está bien o no. _–Kaito…_- escucho Kaito a la voz delicada y cariñosa que tanto adoraba. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el cielo, teniendo una cara de preocupación y determinación pues ya tenía una señal de que aquella chica que le tenía tanto aprecio estaba bien y seguramente estaba con Haruto, tranquilizando más su corazón. Sin gastar un segundo más busco más salidas mientras con su mente deseaba que ella escuchara su voz para tranquilizarla. _–Geranova…-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Las Chicas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-_Kisara…- _escucho la albina a esa cálida y fuerte voz que siempre la protegía, soltando una sonrisa de esperanza, sabiendo que Seto estaba bien.

_-Mellie…-_escucho la rubia, mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sabiendo que Jesse estaba bien y seguro.

_-Carly…-_Escucho Carly a aquella voz protectora y cálida a la vez, tranquilizando su corazón pues sus preocupaciones por el chico había desaparecido.

_-Geranova…-_escucho Geranova a Kaito, saben que él estaba bien y seguramente tenia a Haruto con él, tranquilizando y calmando su mente y su alma de toda preocupación que tenían.

-Bueno chicas a salir de este lugar- dijo Kisara mientras todas respondían con un gran si-

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Podran nuestros héroes salir de ese lugar oscuro?**

**¿Qué tramaran Gideon y los demás?**

**¿Cuál es el caos que espera a las cuatro eras?**

**¿Quiénes son los soldados de la desesperación y las guerreras de la esperanza?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora n.n**

**Shingetsu: Esperamos mas review y ¡Piensen positivo!**

**Yuma: ¡Asi es! ¡Kattob-**

**Kaito/Seto/Jack/Jesse: ¡CALLATE CON ESO!**

**Geranova/Kisara/ Carly/ Millie: ¿Qué dijeron? (con aunra asesina)**

**Los chicos: Nada (serios y nerviosos)**

**Los demás: ya descubrimos su debilidad.**

**Yo: Bueno adiosito, el siguiente episodio se titulara "Encuentro Inesperado"**


	3. Escapes y Encuentros

**Yo: Hola a todos ! lamento la espera pero este tercer capitulo ha sido una pelea ^•^U**

**Joey: como sea quiero que ya empieze este capitulo!**

**Ryouga: Y yo que pensaba que no existia alguien mas molesto que Yuma**

**Yuma: ¡OYE!**

**Rio: ¿encerio? ¿esque no conoces los espejos?**

**Geranova: Rio-chan no molestes a Ryouga-kun que ambas sabemos que tu tampoco eres tan santita **

**Rio: (mirando a otro lado sonrojada) e-embustera**

**Geranova: con mucho orgullo ^•^**

**Seto: esta chica es igual a Kisara**

**Tristan: ¿Que paso Kaiba? ¿Te estas enamorando?**

**Todos: (con cara de pena)**

**Tristan: ¿que?**

**Yuugi: Tristan ellos son como ocho a diez millones de años de separacion**

**Mokuba y Haruto: sin mensionar que ya tiene dueñ **

**Seto y Kaito: (tomando de las orejas) ¿Disculpen que dijeron?**

**Haruto y Mokuba: ¡A-ayuda!**

**Yo: B-bueno creo que Jack hara el disclaimed.**

**Jack: (serio y irritado) a Bertha no le pertence ninguno de los Yu-Gi-oh solo a Geranova y Mellie y un nuevo Oc que saldra en este captulo**

**Carly: ¿Estas bien Jack?**

**Jack: (sarcasmo) Claro. Estoy muy pero MUY feliz**

**Yusei: ¿que te pasa?**

**Rua: esta molesto porque el nuevo Oc se interesa en Carly-neechan**

**Crow: ¿Estas celoso?**

**Jack: hmp**

**Sirus y yo: Mejor sigamos ^•^U**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. y Encuentros-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habian pasado ya mas de cinco horas, cinco largas horas. Todos estaban cansados, ademas ¿como no estarlo cuando es dificil buscar algo que no puedes ver o que no sabes exactamente que es to que buscas? y eso sin mensionar el calor infernal de ese lugar. Rendido cayo acostado el chico de cabellera castaña, coloco sus brazos en forma de almuada detras de su nuca y hablo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado aqui exactamente?-

-Ni idea- dijo un chico de cabellera anaranjada, Crow.

El silencio reino pues todos habian tomado un pequeño descanso para pensar un poco. Ni un sonido se escuchaba, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo. Seto se hacerco a donde Haruto y le pregunto.

-Haruto ¿puedes decirme exactamente como llegaste a este lugar?- ante tal pregunta todos prestaron atencion al pequeño, que se asusto por tan repentina atencion. -Tranquilo, nadie te hara nada malo- animo Seto. Haruto tomo una gran cantidad de aire y hablo.

-Yo, junto a mi hermano y mis amigos caminabamos tranquilos por las calles de Heartland para ir a la casa de Yuma porque veriamos una pelicula. Despues nos encontramos a Geranova-neesan y la saludamos pero ahi fue cuando un chico aparecio y nos reto a un duelo, mi hermano lo enfrento pero cuando coloco su mejor monstrou, el chico habia creado una luz y luego aparecí aqui.- narro Haruto.

-A nosotros nos paso lo mismo- empezo a decir Crow. -cuando Jack coloco a Red Demons, ese duelista coloco una especie de carta y despertamos aqui.- explico a lo cual Ruka y Aki afirmaban.

-hmp a nosotros tambien, despues de colocar a mi Dragon Blanco, todo a nuestro alrededor estallo y un hombre nos trajo a aqui con una especie de carta.- dijo Seto. Luego le sono el timbre a Aki. Cada persona habia sido llevada a ese maldito lugar luego de invocar a su carta maestra, Jack fue luego de haber invocado a Red Demons, Seto Kaiba fue luego de haber invocado a el Dragon Blanco y estaba mas que segura que a Jaden era lo mismo asi que le pregunto al pequeño.

-Dime Haruto-kun ¿Cual es la mejor carta de tu hermano?-

El pequeño la miraba desconfiada, volteo su vista a Seto, el cual le devolvio la mirada y asedio con la cabeza.

-Se llama Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon- le dijo algo timido.

-¿En que piensas Aki?- pregunto Crow.

-Solo pienselo, a cada uno se nos trajo despues de que un monstrou tipo dragon fuera invocado en las diferentes eras.- explico su punto de vista.

-¿entonces dicen que los dragones y las personas que nos trajeron tienen algo que ver?- preguto Jaden.

-tiene sentido, pero la verdadera pregunta seria ¿por que nos trajeron aqui y que es lo que realmente buscan?- dijo Seto.

-Nadie lo sabe, lo unico que sabemos es que no es nada bueno- dijo Crow serio. Todos volvieron al silencio, aun preocupados por sus seres queridos.

-Bueno la unica forma de averiguarlo es saliendo de este infierno, asi que muevanse- dijo Jaden animado, sin notar, que al pararse su pie hizo presion en un punto donde ese cuadro de cemento se undio, como una trampa, todos miraron a ese mismo punto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. # 2.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al igual que Seto y los demas, Yusei y sus compañeros estaban sentados cansados y con mucho calor. Todos ya estaban desesperados por salir de ese infierno al que fueron enviados sin razon alguna.

-Espero que estes bien, Yuma- dijo Kotori con ambas manos en su pecho.

-Sabes, dices Yuma una ves mas y juro que me vuelvo loco- empezo Ryuoga.-A nadie le interesa tu novio- dijo mientras Kotori se sonrojaba y los demas lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ehhh? No dijiste lo mismo cuando fuimos a rescatarlo de Dr. Faker o si?- se defendio Kotori y era ahora Shark el que estaba sonrojado.

-C-callate- dijo apenado, sin notar que todos los miraban con una gota mas grande que sus cabezas.

-Lo que no entiendo es el porque nos trajeron aqui- dijo Sherry.

-Ni idea, pero seguro no es nada bueno.- empezo a decir Yusei.

-No sera que quieren el poder del Dragon Carmesi- se preguntaba Sherry.

-Talvez, pero si fuera asi ¿por que traerian a personajes de otras eras?- pregunto Chad.

-Talves sea por que hay poderes similares en esas eras- insistio Amy. Todos la miraron con cara de confusion. -Solo piensen, en la era de Tea-san, esta el poder de los articulos del milenio y sobre el espiritu del faraon que vive dentro del rompecabezas de Yuugi-san. En nuestra era esta Jaden y Yubel, al parecer en la era de Yusei-san esta el dragon carmesi y los signers.- explico Amy a lo cual todos asedieron.

-si es asi ¿que poder tendra la era de Kotori-san y Ryouga-kun?- pregunto Yusei. En cuestion de segundos, todos vieron a la pareja que seguia peleando. -Ryuoga-kun, Kotori-san pueden responder unas preguntas.- pregunto Yusei, a los cual ambos asedieron.

-Ustedes dos son de la misma era ¿verdad?- pregunto Sherry, a lo cual ambos volvieron a aseder.

-Acaso en su era hay alguna persona que posea un poder raro o con habilidades extrañas?- pregunto Amy con delicadesa.

-Yuma- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿pueden explicarnos?- pregunto Chad.

-Yuma posee un poder llamado ZEXAL- empezo a decir Kotori.

-ese poder consiste en la union de Astral y Yuma es un poder milafroso que ayudara a salvar nuestro mundo y el mundo Astral- dijo Shark.

-¿Astral?- dijo Tea.

-Astral es como un espiritu de otra dimension que recolecta unas cartas llamadas Numbers que son su memoria para poder salvar su mundo y el nuestro, vive en el la Llave del Emperador que tiene Yuma-. explico Kotori.

-Al parecer estos poderes estan relacionados de alguna forma con quienes nos secuetraron.- dijo Sherry -si es asi hay que salir de aqui- finalizo mientras se levantaba y de la nada su pie se undio junto a un interruptor que estaba oculto devajo del cemento, todos miraron a ese punto con preocupacion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. #3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era un misterio de como se sentian Yuugi y los demas, todos estaban muertos de la sed y el calor nos los ayudaba en nada, solo empeoraba las cosas. Kaito y Thomas estaban deseperados, como nadie jamas los vio, y ¿como demonios no estarlo si sus hermanos menores seguian desaparecidos y ese calor los irritaba aun mas? ¡Tienen todo el maldito derecho ha estar irritados!

-demonios! tengo que salir de aqui- maldecia Kaito mientras golpeaba una pared.

-Tranquilizate quieres- dijo Jack

-¿como demonios quieres que me tranquilize si mi hermano menor esta perdido ahi afuera quien sabe donde?- pregunto molesto.

-calmate, entiendo lo que sientes- trato de calmar Jack.

-No, no tienes ni la menor idea, tu no tienes hermanos- ante esto Jack y Rua abrieron los ojos. -¿Que creiste que no te conocia? Jack Atlas, el signer con la marca de las alas del Dragon Carmesi, nacio en Satellite pero viviste tu vida en Neo Domino City. No tienes hermanos ya que tus padres murieron en un accidente llamado Zero Reverse ¿o me equivoco?- dijo con deprecio Kaito. Debian entender que Kaito estaba deseperado ante la situacion y el calor de ese lugar solo empeoraba su cabeza y todos los que lo conocian sabian que para Kaito, Haruto es su razon de vivir, incluso lo admitio en su duelo contra Christopher Arclight, el hermao mayor de Geranova. Jack lo miraba con desprecio ¿era cierto lo que decia?¡Claro que lo era! ¿pero era necesario tirarselo en a cara?.

Todos sintieron como la presion en el aire aumentaba a tal grado que se podia tomar con sus manos. Quienes conocian a Jack sabian que el chico Kaito estaba muerto, pero quienes conocian a Kaito sabian que daria guerra hasta la muerte.

-V-vamos Kaito, calmate ya encontraremos una salida de aqui- trato de calmar Yuma, pues lo que menos queria esque se quedaran ahi por un maldito desacuerdo.

-Si queremos salir de aqui hay que trabajar juntos ¿que me dicen?- dijo Jesse, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Me niego a trabajar con un maldito bastardo- escupio Jack como veneno. ¡Oh oh! Ahora si que ese Jack estaba muerto. Bastado, esa era la palabra que Kaito mas odiaba pues era la palabra perfecta para describirlo, hijo fuera del matrimonio, hijo producto de una relacion-violacion, hijo de madre pero no de padre. Yuma, Shinguetsu y Thomas miraban con tristeza a Kaito pues ellos conocian su pasado, el mismo pasado que lo atormenta hasta el dia de hoy.

-hmmp, yo me reuso a trabajar junto a un huerfano.- dijo y cada uno fue por su camino, pensando y siendo atormentado por las verdades dichas en ese momento. Luego todo fue silencio. Nadie se atrevia a decir nada. En realidad no habia nada que se pudiera decir para calmar el hambiente que esos dos habian creado. Ninguno conocia el sufrimiento del otro, por mas que alguien quisiera decir algo , nada en el mundo tenia el poder para calmar el orgullo de esos dos, nada exepto dos grandes mujeres que con solo la mirada los dejaba calmados y tranquilos. Estos eran esos momentos cuantos nesecitaban a esas grandes heroinas para salvarlos de la ira de esos dos. Fue cuando le toco la campana a Yugi. Su curiosidad fue mas fuerte que el miedo asi que se atrevio a preguntar.

-ne Rua-kun ¿a ustedes como los trajeron aqui?-

-Fue luego de que Jack tuviera un duelo con un chico raro- explico.

-y dime ¿Jack es el rival de Yusei-kun?- preunto y fue cuando todos le prestaron atencion.

-Si, se puede decir que si ¿por que?- pregunto Rua.

-¿a que quieres llegar con todo esto?- pregunto Tristan.

-Jesse-kun, ¿a ti como te trajeron aqui?- ignoro por completo a Tristan.

-Estaba peleando contra un hombre raro y cuando los demas llegaron aparecimos aqui- explico el.

-Jaden-kun me dijo una ves que ustedes son rivales cierto- dijo Yugi a lo cual Jesse asedio con la cabeza.

-¿Yuma-kun y ustedes?- pregunto Yugi.

-Estabamos caminando hacia mi casa cuando entre esto y aquello Kaito termino peleando contra un chico que queria algo con Geranova- explico Yuma. Yugi quedo callado por un momento, todos quedaron esperando a una reaccion de Yugi.

-Aibou ¿que pasa? ¿En que piensas?- pregunto Yami.

-En que ¿que pasaria si el objetivo real de los secuestradores no fueramos nosotros y fueran otros?- pregunto Yugi.

-Tendria sentido, ¿que tal si los que nos trajeron aqui buscan un poder mas grande que el de Zexal y los demas?- pregunto Astral.

-¿y segun tu gaspar, quien tiene o que tiene ese poder?- pregunto ironico Yami a Astral, el cual lo fulmino con la mirada.

-De logica seria alguien de aqui Bueno para Nada- le respondio Astral, ahora era Yami quien lo fulminaba.

-tendria sentido, ademas ¿por que traerian a todos aqui si solo eramos nosotros los del poder?- dijo Jesse.

-pero aun sigue la misma pregunta ¿quienes tienen ese poder?- dijo Kaito.

-Alguien que tenga relacion con los duelos de monstrous y su historia- dijo Shingetsu, con su voz grave y masculina que el realmente poseia.

-Bueno mejor movernos o si no no averiguaremos nada.- dijo Thomas mientras con un paso un bloque de cemento se undio mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad y algo de preocupacion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. #4-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cuatros chicas hablaban animadamente pues llevaban mas de cinco horas y decidieron descansar un rato. Cada una, apesar de estar separdos de sus seres queridos y estar en un lugar sombrio y oscura, mostraban aquella grandes sonrisas que siempre tenian en sus rostros. Todas hablaban de sus vidas y sus diferentes eras, como eran, quienes conocian, los tipos de cartas y aventuras que han vivido. Al parecer a ninguna le preocupa que estuvira en aquel tetrico lugar.

-Dime Kamishiro-san, Arclight-san ¿que tanto han evolucionado los duelos de monstrous en su era?- pregunto curiosa Kisara, pues ademas de ser la hija del creador tambien era la mejor amiga del que creo los discos de duelos y segun Mellie, tambien una academia de duelos.

-Pues, creo que bastantes, los Riding Duels ya no son muy famosos, bueno creo que ya nadie los mensiona, pero ahora usamos D-gazers y tambien una cancha de duelos especiales para la animacion que los duelos sean mas realistas, y son mucho mas geniales. Aunque no seria malo haber probado un Riding Duel- dijo Geranova

-¿Y aun utilizan Invocaciones Sincronizadas o hay algo nuevo?- pregunto curiosa Carly.

-Ahora usamos algo llamado Exceed Sumon- empezo a explicar Rio.

-¿Exceed Sumon?- pregunto curiosa Mellie -¿que es eso?-

-Una Invocacion Exceed es cuando al sacrificar dos momstrous del mismo nivel crea a un montrou superior pero del mismo nivel.- explico Rio.

-¿Osea que es como una Invocacion Advanzada?- pregunto curiosa y confundida Kisara.

-Creo que es un poco mas complicado de eso-dijo Geranova. -Es como decir que para tener un Exceed Monster uno tiene que sacrificar dos o mas monstrous del mismo nivel. Sus habilidades son limitadas por los Overlay Units.-

-¿Overlar Units?- ahora era Carly la confundida.

Ambas suspiraron. -Las Overlay Units son las almas de los monstrous sacrificados. Sin Overlay Units no hay habilidades- explico Rio. -Aunque hay algunos Exceed Monsters que pueden activar una que otra especialidad sin Overlay Units ¿o no Gera-chan?- dijo Rio sacandole un sonrojo a Geranova. Tal parece que su indirecta fue captada.

-C-callate- dijo Geranova avergonzada al recordar la evolucion de la carta maestra del chico al cual le tiene un gran cariño.

-Ne Kisara-san ¿Pasa algo malo? Bueno ademas de que estamos en un tetrico lugar y que no sabemos donde estan nuestros amigos- dijo Mellie a lo cual todas sacaron una cara de tristeza.

-Estaba pensando en con que proposito alguien nos traeria aqui cuando ademas de ser años de separacion, somos tambien metodos y vidas completamente diferentes a las otras. ¿Cual seria el proposito?- explico.

-Tiene razon, Kisara-san vive en la era en la cual los duelos de monstruos empezaba a lucirse, sin mensionar que ellos utilizaban el Advance Sumon, Mellie-san esta en una era donde se creo la primera Academia de Duelos y ellos trabajan mejor con el Fusion Summon, en mi caso esta Neo Domino City y sin mensionar los Riding Duels y los Syncro Summon y por ultimo esta Arclight-san y Kamishiro-san que viven en Heartland City y usan sus Exceed Summon y sus Overlay cosas- dijo Carly. -No tiene mucho sentido.-

las cinco se perdieron en su propio mundo, dando a entender su punto. Era cierto nada de eso tenia sentido, pero aun asi habia algo que faltaba, ¿pero el que?.

-Creo que sera mejor intentar salir para poder avisarle a los demas, dudo que ellos no hayan creado su propia teoria de porque nos trajeron aqui- dijo Rio con una sonrisa mientras se ponian todas de pie, pero Carly al dar un paso, su pie se undio junto a un bloque de cemento de bajo de ella. Todas miraron con increduvilidad ante ese punto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CELDA #1-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Jaden y los demas miraron como aquel bloque se undia, y nadie espero que el mismo suelo se abriera en dos, como si fueran puerta. Como reflejo Seto tomo a Haruto en el aire y lo abrazo en forma protectora usando su cuerpo como escudo ante el gran golpe que estaba seguro que vendria. Lo mismo paso con Crow y Ruka, mientras Aki se trataba de tapar la falda roja con sus manos mientras todos eran deslizados por una rampa de cemento.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Jaden mientras intentaba deseperadamente detenerse, aun que claro, fue un intento fallido. Pasaron como dos minutos y todos calleron en una sala color rojo y blanco con cuatro puertas diferentes. Todos se golpearon de alguna forma, exepto Ruka y Haruto quienes fueron protegidos por los cuerpos de Crow y Seto. Todos miraban con curiosidad aquel raro lugar, todos exepto Haruto que tenia los ojos cerrados y se reusaba a abrirlos.

-¿pero que...-Seto, aun con Haruto en brazos, fue interrumpido por unos gritos que parecia que venian ¿de arriba?

Todos miraron hacia arriba con inseguridad, notando como los gritos eran mas y mas presentes. Crow y Seto abrazaron con un poco mas de fuerza a los niños pues tenian un feo y tal vez feliz presentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. #2-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Yo: como sabran todos estos eventos pasan segundos de diferencia entre las celdas; Haruto y Mokuba: Sigamos :-) )

Todos se levantaron de golpe, tratando de evitar cualquier movimiento, pero antes de que todos actuaran, el suelo se abrio por completo, deslizandose velozmente y ocultandose en una de las paredes. Yusei, por instinto tomo la mano de Mokuba y Serenity y los hacerco hacia el, intentando dar algo de proteccion. Kotori sintio como unos brazos calidos y familiares la rodeaban evitando que ella tocara el suelo, mientras todos eran deslizados por una rampa resbaladiza. Serenity gritaba, al igual que Tea y Amy, Chad estaba tranquilo pues no era la primera ves, Sherry y Yusei tratando desesperadamente de detenerse, mientras Kotori gritaba y se aferaba mas a la camiseta de Shark. Pasaron tres minutos cuando sintieron que el camino terminaba y caian fuerte en el suelo, o almenos la mayoria pues, Shark y Kotori habian aterrizado en algo suave. Mokuba y Serenity se separaron un poco de Yusei y miraron a su alrededor, al igual que todos, viendo un cuarto color rojo y blanco con cuatro puertas diferentes. Shark y Kotori se separaron un poco viendo con las claridad aquel cuarto, sin enbargo todo termino cuando Ryouga sintio como algo lo tomaba de la camisa y lo halaba.

El de inmediato observo a la persona que tenia enfrente, o mas bien debajo, un chico con traje rojo y cabello castaño, sus ojos pues en espiral ante tal golpe que recibio, no solo de uno sino de dos persona. Todos miraron raros al chico, antes de que dos personas lo reconocieran al instante.

-¡JADEN!- gritaron Amy y Chad, mientras Yusei abria los ojos como platos y Kotori, junto con Ryouga se levantaban de golpe algo sonrojados por caer encima de el. Mientras Chad y Amy trataban de averiguar si su amigo segua vivo, Yusei y Sherry eran recividos felizmente por Aki, Crow y Ruka, mientras ellos dos mostraron la misma felicidad.

-M-Mokuba- se escucho una voz que el pequeño de cabello negro y alborotado reconocia. Sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos y pequeñas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, su hermano estaba bien y ahora el estaba a su lado, no dudo ni un segundo en tirarse encima de los brazos de Seto, bueno o almenos en el brazo pues el otro sostenia un pequeño niño de cabellera azul cielo que mantenia los ojos muy cerrados, probablemente por el miedo.

-¡NII-SAMAAAAAA!- grito emocionado Mokuba, abrazando a su hermano como nadie en la vida.

-Acaso ese no es ¿Haruto-kun?- pregunto Kotori observando mejor al pequeño en brazos del famoso CEO. Haruto, a pesar de reconocer esa voz no se atrevia a abrir los ojos, no hasta estar con su hermano. Shark solo miraba aun el lugar algo estrañado, hasta que todos escucharon gritos venir de arriba, esperando ya un golpe fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-. #3-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al igual que los demas, todos miraron con miedo ese mismo punto, sabian que era MUY malo. Antes de que alguien reaccionara para hacer algo, la pared del suelo se quebro, volviendose en mil pedacitos y dejando a los demas gritando del miedo e intentando agarrarse de algo. Jack, como reflejo instantaneo tomo a Rua y lo protegio con su cuerpo.

-¡Yuma!- dijo Astral preocupado.

-¡Aibou!- dijo Yami al igual que Astral, ambos se vieron con ojos matadores, pero al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, seguiron a paso cercano a Yuma, Yuugi y los demas. Pasaron solo tres minutos cuando dejaron de sentir la rampa debajo de ellos y sintieron como todos caian encima de otros. Todos habian sido impactado contra el suelo, y era justo admitir que dolia y demasiado. Todos intentaron acostumbrarse al dolor repentino, pero sus mentes se enfocaron cuando escucharon a Rua gritar por alguien de la emocion.

-¡Ruka! ¡Gracias a Dios estas bien!- dijo Rua mientras llegaba corriendo donde una niña de cabello verde y de ojos naranja. Ambos gemelos se saludaron con suma alegria. Ryouga buscaba con la mirada a alguien, mas especifico a su hermana gemela, no la miraba pero pudo divisar a un joven de traje blanco con amarillo, cabello rubio y rojo, sus instintos le ganaron y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Shark ya tenia alrededor del cuello de Thomas sus manos que lo axficiaban.

-Oy Thomas ¿Donde diablos esta Rio?- dijo mientras apretaba con mas fuerza su cuello.

-S-Shark Tu hermana no estaba con nosotros- dijo Tetsuo, tratando de salvar a Thomas. Yuma solo tenia una gota en la cabeza, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en Kaito pues nadie miraba a Haruto cerca.

-Oye Kaito tranquilo, ya encontraremos a Haruto.- le trato de animar Yuma a su amigo.

-¿Kaito?- pregunto un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules que tenia aun niño de cabello azul que se reusaba a soltarlo. -¿Acaso tu eres Tenjo Kaito?- pregunto Seto el cual Kaito solo asedio. Seto, con una sonrisa sincera le dijo.-creo que esto es tuyo- dijo mientras se agachaba y mostraba al pequeño niño en sus brazos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Todos miraron la escena con dulzura pues era lindo lo que se presentaba.

Kaito abrio los ojos como platos, tratando de contenerse, ya que si no lo hacia solo asustaria mas al pequeño.-Haruto...Oye Haruto- llamos Kaito a su hermano.

Como alarma de reloj, Haruto abrio los ojos y miro al que lo llamaba, mientras algunas lagrimas eran presentes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pequeño de cabello azul se lanzo en su hermano y lo abrazo como su vida dependiera mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos, Kaito en cuention de segundos correspondio el abrazo. -Ya tranquilo, ya estoy aqui- dijo de forma calida y dulce.

-Se parecen a Mokuba y Kaiba- dijo Joey meintras abrazaba a su pequeña hermana, Serenity.

-Gracias a Dios todos estan bien- dijo Yuugi.

-Aguarden- llamo la atencion Mokuba. -¿Donde estan Kisara-neechan?- pregunto Mokuba a lo que todos empezarin a buscar con la mirada.

-Ahora que lo mensionan, tampoco esta Rio y Geranova- dijo Shingetsu mientras todos se preocupaban.

-No esta Carly- dijo Aki.

-Tampoco Mellie- dijo Amy. Todos miraron hacia arriba pues esperaban que ellas calleran como todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- CELDA #4-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraron con seriedad mientras miraban como las puertas del suelo se desplazaban lentamente dejando ver un tuner con rampa. Todas se vieron y asedieron. Cuando las puertas estaban por la mitad las cinco saltaron, colocandose en pocision de soporte, con una rodia rozando la rampa y el otro pie firmemente puesto en el suelo. Al pasar los tres minutos, vieron como una luz se hacercaba, y las dejaba cegadas pues habian pasado bastante tiempo en la oscuridad. Al sentir que no tenian suelo, calleron sobre el suelo arrodilladas mientras se levantaban con delicadeza y estilo, mirando alrededor y dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. No pasaron segundos cuando sintieron como pequeñas figuras aprisionaban fuertemente sus caderas y gritaban sus nombre y un nechan. Rio, pues no habia tocado el suelo cuando su hermano la cargaba estilo novia, practicamente un reflejo de hermanos. Geranova sintio unos brazos mas famiiares la abrazaban y no fue ni una duda en corresponder en el abrazo de su hermano Thomas. Todos estaban felices pues ya se habian reencontrado con sus amigos. Cada uno con su grupo, sin enbargo el momento fue arruinado por una alarma que sono de inmediato y todo el cuarto se alumbraba de rojo.

Todos miraron con seriedad, otros con miedo, otros con ira, despues de tanto problema de salir de esa carcel y ahora sonaba la alarma. ¡Esto era increible! ¡Ni cinco minutos de paz con sus seres queridos! ¿¡Esque nadie respetaba?!

Todos miraban alarmados, buscando una solucion rapida para evitar ser atrapados otra ves. Miraban desesperados a las cuatro puertas, cada una diferente forma y color, obviamente representaba algo, pero no tenian tiempo para averiguarlo. Carly vio como una sombra caminaba rapidamente por la puertas, mientras con las manos la llamaba. Ella lo miraba estrañada, miro como la sombra aun llamandola entrababa por una puerte de color rojo sangre y desapareciendo al final.

¿Podria confiar? Sin duda no lo sabia pero eso era seguro, ¡Debian correr rapido!.

-¡Siganme!- dijo mientras corria hacia la direccion de la puerta roja donde la sombra desaparecio. Sin que nadie preguntara algo, todos corrieron de la misma direccion que la reportera.

-¿Como sabes por donde ir?- pregunto Aki. Carly, sin enmbargo la ignoro pues su mente se enfocaba en encontrar aquella dicha sombra que la habia guiado hasta ahi. -¡Carly!-

Tras correr y correr, se toparon con otras tres puertas, todas diferentes que las demas. Carly miraba por todos los lados, empezaba a dudar si la sombra era real.

-¿¡Oye Carly, sabes por donde vamos?!- pregunto irritado Crow, tomandola del brazo y jalandola hacia el, dejando ver su deseperacion, sin embargo Carly enfoco su atencion a la misma sombra que ahora se escondia detras de la puerte color azul oscuro. Sin prestar atencion a la mirada de los demas, ella corrio hacia la puerta color azul oscuro. -¡Espera Carly!- trato de llamar Crow.

-¿Que esperan? ¡Siganla!- dijo Seto mientras tomaba de la mano a Mokuba y corrian a la misma direccion del joven. En cuestion de segundos llegaron a un cuarto sin salidas. Sin puertas o Ventanas, estaban atrapados de nuevo. Todos miraron deseperados a todos lados.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Sabes que acabas de hacer?- le reclamo Seto con ira, pues tenia a un hermano menor que proteger. Al notar como lo ignoraba, la tomo del brazo y la agito algo brusco. Jack al intante los separo, mientras ella seguia viendo el techo.

-¡Calmate!- le dijo con desprecio Jack.

-¡Que me calme!¿Que no entiendes que por su culpa seremos atrapados de nuevo?- le dijo Seto.

-Chicos...-empezo a decir Kisara tratando de calmarlos.

-Claro que sabemos esa posibilidad, pero peleaddo no resolveremos nada- dijo Yusei defendiendo a sus amigos.

-Pero tampoco resolveremos nada si somos atrapados de nuevo- dijo Joey, con su hermana cerca de el.

-Chicos...-Ahora Carly era la que intentaba calmar, pues su vista, al igual que la de Kisara y Geranova estaban en el techo.

-Encontramos una manera de salir, encontraremos otra- le reclamo Thomas.

-Eso es facil de decir, tu no tienes idea de lo que se siente estar cinco horas sin tu hermana.- le dijo Rua.

-Claro que lo sabemos, estuvimos separados de ellas por cinco horas- le reclamo Ryouga.

-¡CHICOS!- gritaron desesperadas las tres, mientras los demas las miraban con confucion. Antes de que alguna hablara, una carcajada fue escuchada. Todos voltearon su vista al techo y observaron a un joven adulto de cabello gris claro alborotado y largo, sus ojos morados que escaneaban a cada uno de ellos. Su piel bronceada perfectamente y en su mano izquierda estaba una cicatriz en forma extraña. En su rostro descansaba una aonrisa arrogante que miraba a Carly, inquietendola un poco y dejando a un Jack celoso.

-¿Quien eres tu?- le pregunto delicadamente Carly.

-Mi nombre despues se revelara señorita- dijo mientras saltaba al suelo, tomaba la muñeca de Carly y le depositaba un suave y cariñoso beso en su muñeca, dejando a todos confundidos y a Jack rojo de la ira. -Sin enmbargo, como toda doncella, he venido a rescatarla a usted y a los demas.- le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba y las demas suspiraban. ¿Quien era? pues ni idea pero era muy romantico y sin mensionar guapo.

-Bueno, lindas palabras de quien sea que seas, pero conque mejor primero nos sacas y luego la enomaras.- le propuso Kaito, a lo cual Jack lo fulmino con la miraba pues todos sabian que Nagiza Carly era de Jack Atlas y nadie mas.

-Exelente idea, Kaito-san- dijo el chico, sorprendiendolos -vamonos- dijo mientras apretaba un boton que escondia debajo de su manga y haciendo que todo el techo estallara y dejando ver un helicoptero listo para rescatarlos. Vieron como las escaleras eran lanzadas y uno por uno desconfiado pero a la ves decidios a salir de ese lugar fueron escalando, primero los niños, luegos las chcias, pero al momento que Carly tomaba la soga, sintio como unos brazos la tomaban de la cadera y la sujetaban fuertemente. Al enfocar su vista en el chico misterioso, sus ojos se conctaron, viendose uno al otro, ella sonrojada volteo la cabeza y evito volverlo a ver. El chico solo sonrio y tomo con su brazo la escalera y eran levantados. Por reflejo y miedo se sujeto al chico mas fuerte. Jack lo miraban con odio y envidia.

Todos al estar adentro del helicoptero, salieron de ese lugar rapido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. UN LUGAR OSCURO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Gideon!- llamos un chico de cabello castaño. El hombre, cuya cara era un misterio pues la sala era mas oscura que la misma noche.

-¿Que paso Dave?- le pregunto calmado, aun con la alarma encendida y aun conciente de el escape de sus pricioneras, su cara mostraba paz.

-¿¡Esque acaso no escuchas!- dijo molesto Dave -¡Los chicos escaparon! ¿Que haremos ahora?- le pregunto.

-De logica seria volver a capturarlos, pero primero tenemos que completar la fase dos del Plan Zero- dijo educadamente Henry. Sus manos jugando con algunas misteriosas cartas.

-Ademas de nada nos serviria si seguian en la prision, ahi adentro no podrian haber obtenido el poder que necesitamos- dijo tranquilo Aaron.

-¿Acaso tu los ayudaste salir?- pregunto Dave sin creerlo.

-No te parecio raro de que despues de cinco horas de haber tocado todo, de la nada hay un dispositivo de trampa?- le dijo ironico Henry. Dave miraba desconfiado a sus compañeros.

-Sin embargo, ¿Como recuperaremos a los zetsubo no heishi y kibo no senshi cuando estan en las manos de la Revolucion Z?- pregunto Dave. Aaron y Henry abrieron los ojos como platos. Eso no se lo esparaban, pues se suponia que nadie y mucho menos la Revolucion Z los descubrieran. Todos estaban serios, todos menos Gideon, que aun mantenia los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba el viento calido en su misteriosa cara.

-No importa- le dijo Gideon.

-pero Gideon...-empezo a decir Aaron, pero la mirada oscura de Gideon lo callo.

- Tranquilos, despues de todo tenemos a un ayudante en la Revolucion Z ¿O esque lo olvidaron?- informo Gideon.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, vamos Aaron- dijo Herny.

-¿A donde iras?- pregunto Aaron.

-Iremos- corrigio Henry. -Me ayudaras a seguir desifrando los escritos sagrados- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo halaba afuera de la habitacion, mientras Dave y Gideon los miraban salir de la habitacion.

-¿Podemos confiar en ellos dos?- pregunto Dave.

-Claro, ademas esos dos tienen un importante rol en los escritos sagrados como tu y yo- dijo Gideon con los ojos aun cerrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-ADENTRO DEL HELICOPTERO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban aliviados de ser rescatados, algunos incluso hasta feliz pues pronto todo volveria a la realidad ¿o no?

-¿Tienen hambre?- pregunto cortesmente el chico que los salvo. Todos miraron desconfiados, sin embargo algunos ya estaban muriendose de hambre.

-No- dijo Jack cortante. El chico lo miro con una sonrisa burlona pues sabia el origen de ese humor.

-Bueno si tu lo dices-dijo mientras daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse, hasta que unos gritos lo detuvieron y una sonrisa burlona nacio de nuevo.

-¡COMIDA!- gritaron Joey, Tristan, Jaden, Jesse, Crow, Rua, Yuma y Tetsuo. Todos miraron la comida como su gran Dios, alabandola mientras de sus ojos salian lagrimas de alegria. Todos lo miraban como bichos raros, mientras de sus nucas salian gota mas grandes que sus misma cabezas.

-Disculpa su compartamiento...simplemente nadie sabe porque son haci- le pidio Yuugi educamente.

-No importa-dijo mientras repartia algunas frutas, pan y agua a los demas.

-Si no te molesta tenemos algunas preguntas- dijo Kaito, mietras tomaba un pedazo de pan y se lo pasaba a Haruto, para que comiera. -¿Quien eres?- mientras tomaba una fruta para el y Geranova, y Thomas, como hermano sobreprotector que es, lo fulminaba con la mirada, tratando de matarlo.

-Mi nombre es Ryan, pero pueden llamarme Legacy, despues de todo asi me llaman desde mucho.- le explico.

-¿por que nos salvaste?- le pregunto Kisara, mientras ella tomaba un poco de agua para Mokuba y Serenity.

-Por que los necesitamos- dijo mientras le curaba algunas heridas a Jaden y a Yuma.

-¿Por que nos necesitan?- pregunto Thomas. Todos los miraban con seriedad, sabian que nada bueno sladria de esto.

-Porque de aqui en adelante, ustedes son parte de esta guerra-

**CONTINUARA...**

**-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Cual es el Plan Zero?**

**¿Quienes son la Revolucion Z?**

**¿Cual es su propocito en la guerra?**

**¿Que roles tendran Gideon y los demas en los es escritos Sagrados?**

**¿Cual guerra estaran nuestros heroes metidos?**

**¿Cual sera la relacion entre dragones, y los poderes de las cuatro diferentes era?**

**¿Acaso hay un poder mas grande que el de Yuugi y los demas? **

**¿Quienes poseen ese gran poder?**

**¿Quien es realmente Legacy?**

**¿Quienes son los Zetsubo no heishi y los Kibo no Kenshi?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.**

**Yo: ¿Que tal?**

**Legacy: miren el lado positivo, ya salieron de ese infierno.**

**Jack: nadie pidio tu opinion**

**Carly: se mas corte, despues de todo el se arriesgo para salvarnos.**

**Geranova: sin mensionar que es muy apuesto.**

**Kaito: (fulminando a Legacy) ¿Quien eres en realidad?**

**Legacy: Eso mi querido amigo es algo que saldra despues, aunque falta mucho puedo distraerme un poco (Tomando la cintura de Carly y Geranova)**

**Carly y Geranova: O/O**

**Jack y Kaito: Ò-Ó**

**Yo: antes que se me olvide, Mokuba-kun, Haruto-kun, ¿Me harian el favor?**

**Haruto: Zetsubo no henshi significa Soldados de la Deseperacion.**

**Mokuba: Kibo no senshi significa Guerreras de la Esperanza.**

**Rua y Ruka: Bueno esperamos reviews o comentarios.**

**Ryouga y Rio: Gracias por vernos.**


End file.
